gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
Season One
Season One of Gallows Hill (Series) About Season One centers around protagonists Jack Mayfair and Angelica Mason as they discover that the town they both grew up in harbors some very dark secrets. Multimedia Pictures Gallows Hill cast shot.jpg Cast painting.jpg Cast ink stamp.jpg Jangelica.png Arius promo.jpg|Arius Promo Emerick Promo 2.jpg|Emerick Promo Beatrix promo.jpg|Beatrix Promo Jack promo.jpg|Jack Promo Felicity Promo.jpg|Felicity Promo Videos Gallows Hill Season 1 Opening Credits|Gallows Hill Opening Credits Gallows Hill 1x01 The Darkness - Trailer|The Darkness Trailer Darkness In Exile Trailer|Darkness In Exile Trailer Soundtrack Main Article - Soundtrack Season Summary Chapters *Chapter I : The Vampire Chapter: (Ep 1-5) by OldOneX Chapter One deals with Jack and Angelica finding out about the supernatural secrets that lie beneath the surface of Gallows Hill, a Vampire comes to town and makes himself known, revealing himself intentionally to the Sheriff. The themes of the chapter are loss, depression and change. The main antagonists of this chapter is The Family, Anabrixa Khail and Caleb Cooper. *Chapter II : The Love Chapter: (Ep 6-11) by OldOneX & Icedancer487 ''' '''Chapter Two deals with the aftermath of the chaos The Family left behind them, the gang returning to college and heartbreak. A mysterious duo enrol in college and when Jessica gets kidnapped they reveal themselves to be rather skilled Vampire Hunters on top of which a serial killer begins killing girls at the college, carving strange symbols into their foreheads. The themes of this chapter are love, heartbreak and personal change. The main antagonists of this chapter is Greta Green and The Serial Killer. *Chapter III :' The Demon Chapter: (Ep 12-16) by TBA' Chapter Three deals with the consequences of dabbling in magic as someone precious becomes possessed by a Demon, forcing Jeannie and Jasmine to reveal their powers to the rest of The Founder's Council. The Demon then takes complete control and kidnaps the possessed person into the lower realms. Jeannie and Jasmine must help the rest of the gang access the lower realms to save them. The themes of this chapter are consequence, revelation and adventure. The main antagonist of this chapter is the Possessing Demon. *Chapter IV : The Strigoi Chapter: (Ep 17-22) by TBA 'Chapter Four deals with a new threat coming to town, Strigoi. An ancient vicious blood drinking species that threatens Humans and Vampires alike. A witch-hunting Strigoi; Stellan Caedis begins making himself known in Gallows Hill as he begins to kill any mortal creature who exhibits any supernatural power. He revives the Queen of the Strigoi, his sire and the root of all creatures of the night; Lamia, she is all-powerful and takes what she wants when she wants, no creature can best her. The gang try to come up with a solution to incapacitate her and they enlist the help of the Gallows Coven. The themes of this chapter are acceptance, team-work and war. The main antagonists of this chapter are Stellan Caedis and Lamia. ' Characters Main Characters *Evan Williams as Jack Mayfair (7/22) *Mackenzie Lintz as Angelica Mason (7/22) *Sarah Snook as Natalie Morgan (5/22) *Darren Criss as Arius Adomaitis (4/22) *Kristin Kreuk as Felicity Cruz (5/22) *AnnaSophia Robb as Beatrix Barlow (1/22) *Corbin Bleu as Matthaius Moor (1/22) *Katee Sackhoff as Pamela Reeve (2/22) *Beth Grant as Jeannie Mayfair (4/22) *Tracey E.Bregman as Tracey Morgan (2/22) *August Emerson as Emerick Auguinare (2/22) Supporting Characters *Robin Wright as Joyce Mayfair-Daniels (0/22) *Patrick Dempsey as James Daniels (0/22) *Chloë Grace Moretz as Janie Mayfair (0/22) *Nick Simmons as Austin White (4/22) *Kevin McKidd as Dillon Mason (5/22) *Nick Zano as Nick Tucker (3/22) *Jennifer Lawrence as Jessica Lyons (2/22) *Cameron Monaghan as Miles Mason (3/22) *Kellan Lutz as Caleb Cooper (3/22) *Sherri Saum as Adelaide Garcin (0/22) *Ella Thomas as Perrine Garcin (0/22) *Ahna O'Reilly as Erika Magnusson (0/22) *Christina Hendricks as Megan Pierce (2/22) *Jeri Ryan as Mia (0/22) *Josh Holloway as Pasha Adomaitis (2/22) *Misha Collins as Shane Pierce (0/22) *Alan Van Sprang as Stellan Caedis (0/22) *Audrey Tautou as Kelsia Adomaitis (0/22) *Ben Whishaw as Samuel Mayfair (0/22) *Abbie Cornish as Matilda Mayfair (0/22) *Diane Keaton as Edith Swift (2/22) *Jamie Luner as Faye Mason (4/22) *Bella Thorne as Sonja Mizeris (3/22) *Natascha McElhone as Jasmine Farrar (4/22) *Azura Skye as Raven (0/22) *Lily Rabe as Anabrixa Khail (2/22) *Joséphine de La Baume as Miriam Bonvalet (3/22) *Joey Graceffa as Tristan Bedell (1/22) *Gabriella Wilde as Alanis (0/22) *Brant Daugherty as Azazel Ballistico (0/22) *Alexander Skarsgård as Chanzer Volda (0/22) Minor Characters *Madison Riley as Madison Young (1/22) *Alexa Nikolas as Olivia Pleasant (4/22) *Haylie Duff as Tammy Graves (3/22) *Gene Simmons as William R.White (0/22) *Mary Elisabeth Winstead as Shiana Cruz (1/22) *Gemma Arterton as Greta Green (2/22) *Vincent Schiavelli as Vincent Chaikin (1/22) *Milo Ventimiglia as Jackson Pierce (2/22) *Liam James as Liam Salvan (0/22) *Amy Adams as Ruby Diane (4/22) *Mary Kate Olsen as Juniper Rodriguez (2/22) *Kevin Grevioux as Julien Garcin (0/22) *Joséphine de La Baume as Miriam Bonvalet (1/22) *Brooke Shields as Faith Cruz (0/22) *Tilda Swinton as The Oracle (1/22) *Ezra Miller as Norn Langlúra (1/22) *Charlize Theron as Viali Volda (0/22) *Dove Cameron as Sara (1/22) *TBA as Roman (1/22) *TBA as Blake (1/22) *TBA as Becki (1/22) *TBA as Rosie (1/22) *TBA as Evee (1/22) }} Episode List Specials Trivia * Nearly all of the Vampires in The Vampire Diaries come from Klaus' Bloodline, however in Gallows Hill most of the Vampire population come from Elijah's Bloodline. * A supernatural species known as Strigoi were responsible for most of the myths and legends that the non-supernatural community believe about Vampires, such as not casting a reflection, the inability to be photographed, aversion to religious symbols, holy water and not being able to cross running water, all of which are due to the Strigoi's Demonic origins. * It is revealed that Esther invoked the essence of the Progenitor of the Strigoi race; Ereshkigal as a factor in creating the Original Vampires. Category:Gallows Hill (Series) Category:Season One